A Pet and Slave is All I'm Good For
by ComeWhenTruthCalls
Summary: Six Month's have past since the rebels went in search of the Horcuxes and Harry is feeling the effects of their absence. Be sure to have read,A Servant, Pet,Slave, I do it all
1. Chapter 1

A Pet and Slave is All I'm Good For

Hey I'm back! Hopefully this is to your liking. I'm sorry before hand for the long wait. I had a writer's block and...mostly I was lazy. Anyway, I might be asking for some help on this story. I have ideas and an ending yes, but I might need help on the in between stuff. So if I ask if you could help me out that would be great.

Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the character's. I am just a lower borrower of characters.

Summary:

Being a servant doesn't really apply to Harry anymore, he's made sure of that. Six Month's have past since the rebels went in search of the Horcuxes and Harry is feeling the effects of their absence. Be sure to have read, A Servant, Pet, Slave, I do it all, before reading other wise this will not make sense.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

For six months not a whisper about the rebels. For six month's he hasn't left Voldemort's side. For six month's beatings, molestation, and passing him around to different Death Eaters was a common as taking a shower. And for those six months Harry's slowly been driven into obeying and respecting all the people he hated. Harry really did want to disobey like he did when he first arrived, but that wasn't a possibility anymore. He had seen the wrong end of wands along with other's things than he wished to see in the future. Harry had almost lost all his hope and didn't know how much longer he could hold onto it.

A smack to back of his head brought Harry back to the present situation. He swiveled his head to look at the person's chest. Not long before he had been taught not to look anybody in the eye, which would result in a whipping and directly after salt in the wounds. Needless to say, Harry learned quickly.

"Come, Potter we have a meeting to attend." Lucius said. Currently the older Malfoy had Harry for the reason being Voldemort had been away on business. Voldemort would have taken his pet with him if he hadn't been 'blatantly disobedient' and was being punished by Lucius.

_Though I wasn't even being disobedient. He just wanted to remind me of my place. _Thought Harry.

There was a tug at his collar and Harry blindly followed behind Malfoy. Harry shivered as they walked to the Great Hall. He should be use to the temperature in this castle, but with only jeans on there was no way to keep his body heat up. As they moved closer towards the Great Hall, Harry was feeling sore and blood trailing down his legs and back. Punishment seemed never ending when he's with Lucius Malfoy. The Hall doors were open and at once the Hall fell silence.

Voldemort stood up from his throne, crouching down and opening his arms wide. "Ah, my pet. Come to me."

Harry saw out of the corner of his eye that Lucius had dropped the leash. _Yes he still had the leash- "symbol of ownership" Voldemort says_. He watched it coil up before starting his long journey down the centre aisle under the watchful gazes of every Death Eater honored enough to be invited.

During those six months Voldemort also had decided to keep the dog ears. Later, he even started teaching Harry to become an animagus, but only for Voldemort sick pleasure. He even went as far as to adjust the collar to let him transform, but that's it. Anyway, anytime since he started learning Voldemort would parade him around, making sure Harry transformed whatever he could for more humiliation. Like now. Harry had just recently achieved his full transformation and Voldemort wanted to see that now. (I know it seems like he learned to transform fast, but he's with Voldemort for Merlin's sake. Who wouldn't want to learn it fast to get away? And of course, he's Harry Potter. That just sums it all up right there.)

As Harry walked closer he slowly transformed, feeling the shiver go down his spine as the process was complete. Before all the Death Eater's stood a small black Belgian Sheepdog (Look one up, they are so cute!). The dog had a small white patch in the middle of his forehead and on his back, unfortunately, a patch of white with the writing _Voldemort's Pet_. It seemed that all the deep scaring showed up as white fur. So Harry knew the white patches would increase through time.

Harry finally made it to his _master_ with his leash trailing behind and was picked up and shown to all. "Now that you have seen my pet in this form you will not harm him without my permission. Is that understood?"

There was a round of, "Yes, Mi'lord."

"Excellent." Voldemort set Harry down next to him. "Now we can continue." He absently started petting Harry's head and Harry accidentally let a small growl escape. It didn't take long for the collar to tighten. Harry's dog eyes widened and his dog instincts took over as he bent his head low and rolled over onto his back showing his stomach.

"There's a good boy." He gave Harry a swift kick on the upturned stomach. "You know better…Now sit up and don't disrupt again." Harry held back a whine and sat up again. "Nott, what do you have for us."

Nott stepped up before bowing and kissing the hem of his robes. He rose and reported. "My lord we believe we have caught sight of a rebel group. Not a very big group maybe 20 people. They seemed to be headed north towards Edinburgh." He stood stock still as he finished, awaiting judgment.

Everyone stared intently at the scene in front of them. Voldemort's light pats turned to hard strokes through Harry's fur. He knew this was not good. Voldemort suddenly had a fist full of fur and was pulling the extended skin away from the body as he stood to address the situation.

"And why exactly are you not out there looking for them? I give you one job and it's for you and your men to round up the rebels and bring them here to be killed. How hard is that?" He looked around at the men supposed to be on this particular mission. "Well," he said dangerously, "Why are you all out there now!" Releasing Harry's fur he whipped out his wand and shot curse after torturous curse until the dunderhead's took the hint to leave.

Once they left, Voldemort looked out at the rest of the Death Eaters. He calmly sat back down on his throne and replaced his hand in Harry's fur. "Now. Lucius do you have information on that bastard son of yours?"

Harry perked his ears hoping to finally get some news. He also wanted to know if Draco was alright. He hadn't seen him in six months and the last time he did blood covered his whole face. Harry's then started thinking about he rest his friends, but he had little hope. The Death Eater's seem to be closing in and Harry would die here being tortured and humiliated and... alone. Harry suddenly shook his head clear of those thoughts and listened to what the Death Eater said.

The man who had just returned Harry to his master stepped forward. He bowed before starting. "Master, I have not yet found anything about that boy, but I do believe he is with this rebel group you are seeking. I am currently looking into it."

"Very well then, join the ranks."

_Nothing. Not a single punishment. Merlin what I wouldn't give to have that kind of treatment. _Thought Harry.

The meeting continued on and sadly the meeting came to an end. To Harry that was just the beginning of the evening. Once everyone leaves he was strapped to Voldemort until morning. Almost in the literal sense. Just watch you'll see.

Everyone disapparated leaving only the ones who stay here for extended periods of time. Voldemort turned to his pet and said elegantly, "Are you ready, my pet?" Almost as if he meant it as a question. He rose out of his chair and tugged at Harry's leash. Harry decided that since everyone was gone he could change back. When he was finished transforming, Voldemort suddenly whipped around and pushed Harry into the wall by the neck. He whispered dangerously, "What have I told you about transforming?"

Harry kept his head down keeping silent. Voldemort didn't like that and slapped him. "I want an answer. What have I told you?"

"You have told me never to transform until you say I can or you order me to beforehand, Master." Harry was shoved to the ground and then ordered to transform back. Once he did they continued down the corridor. After a while of not entering their room he stole a glance at his surroundings. Damp, dark walls. They were going to the dungeons.

_Did I do something that bad?_ Harry started scaring himself the further they entered the dungeons. If he was to be punished usually Voldemort would do it in their room or send him to a different Death Eater if he was busy. _I didn't think the accidental transforming thing was bad._

They entered the only part of the dungeons where their were actual cells. Harry had only been in there once when he went to rescue the Twins and he hadn't the time to 'admire' the scenery. Voldemort stopped at the cell where two guards stood. They bowed before their master.

"How is he doing?"

"Very well, Mi'lord. He just completed another potion that you asked for. You can look for yourself."

"No. That's quite alright. I know how he operates. Tell him I need more Blood Replenishing potions and some Immobilizer Potion. My Harry does like them so." He turned to look at Harry with a knowing smile. Then his 'smile' vanished and was replaced with a scowl. "Come. It's time for you and I to get some_ rest_."

Harry shivered on the inside. He hated it when Voldemort indirectly tells him what he would be doing with that man without actually saying it. They turned around and were leaving when Harry heard with his acute dog ears, "Hey, Snape, Our Master wants some Blood Replenishing and Immobilizer Potions. Think you can do that?"

"Avery you know I can. I am more competent than any of you. But I will need more potion supplies."

"Yeah, well we will have to run it by the Dark Lord first. Can't let you have anything to dangerous."

By then Harry had been to far away to hear anything else. At least Harry had actually learned something by coming down to the damp dungeons with Voldemort. Snape was alive and…was being held prisoner. But why? They surely hadn't figured out that Snape had helped him escape? The only way he would ever know is if he got something out of his Master when they were in…bed together. He shivered again.

He hated it every time he thought it or Voldemort told him. That was one thing he would never get use to or any one else could get use to either. Let's see, pros-get information out of him- cons-I get punished and then sent to someone else to get punished some more. Um…what to chose?

Harry contemplated this until they reached the corridor of _their_ bedroom. Once they entered Voldemort took off the leash and allowed Harry to turn back. Harry walked to the center of the room like he had been trained as Voldemort closed and locked the door behind him. He then spun on his heel and glided toward Harry and swept him up in a forceful kiss. When Voldemort had started his ritual six months ago Harry had resisted with all his might, but that was six months ago. Harry had discovered, painfully, that if he mostly did what he was told the punishment wasn't as bad. Or, he should say, it hurt less.

Voldemort released Harry and holding his pet's chin tightly he said, "With that little display in the Hall earlier, you would think that I'm not training you properly. What have you to say for yourself?"

Harry knew it was pointless to say something right so he cast his eyes down in a form of submission he learned from Lucius.

"That's what I thought, pet." He let go of Harry's chin and roughly pushed him towards the bathroom.. As he started towards his study he said, "Starting running the bath. You know how I like it." Leaving Harry to obey his order.

Harry turned and headed to the bathroom utilities to do what he was suppose to. As he turned on the water he thought back to earlier when they were in the dungeons. He didn't know Snape was still alive let alone in the dudgeons. This gave Harry a new sparkle of hope. If Snape was still here Harry might be able to get some information from him if possible. Then again maybe not. If he got caught-Snape would be dead and he wouldn't be able to move for a month and then he wouldn't see outside his room for a year. Harry shuttered. The tub filled to the top and Harry turned off the tap. He then added some soap bubbles in. Harry could never understand why Voldemort liked bubbles, but Harry always thought it would be good blackmail if he ever escaped. That thought brought a smile and a small giggle to Harry's lips.

"Something amuse you, pet?"

Harry jumped and spun on his heel to face his Master. Unfortunately there was a small puddle on the title floor. Harry gasped as he fell into the large tub filled with bubbles. (Think Prefect bathroom bathtub.) When Harry resurfaced, he heard Voldmort laughing at him. He tried to get out of the tub when Voldemort firmly placed his hand on Harry's shoulder holding him in place.

"Since you seem so adamant about it, of course you can join me. You are exceptionally filthy. Except, in a bath clothes are not required." Harry paled considerably. He almost started to struggle against Voldemort, but his collar suddenly tightened significantly before releasing its hold giving a light reminder.

Voldemort let Harry go only to take his outer robe off. "You move anymore pet and you are going to be coughing water for the next week." Harry flinched because he had tried to move further away from his Master. After reliveing himself of clothing Voldemort endered the tub. He grabbed Harry and held him to his chest. He whispered in Harry's ear, "Now let's get _your _clothes off."

Harry felt his Master's hand at his waistband of his pants. Harry's breathing sped up and he squeezed his eyes shut as his undergarments were removed from his being and placed on the bathroom floor.

"Now, since we are both in more comfortable attire, let us get down to business." Harry sighed before he hung his head, his wet hair plastered on his face and only a few tendrils hung limply off. "Where did we leave off yesterday?" Voldemort repositioned Harry to one leg so he could lather himself with soap. There was a silence in the room as Voldemort cleaned himself off and then he started to move the soap bar over Harry's body.

As he was washing Harry up, who wasn't putting up much of a struggle as he was starting to get use to this sort of treatment, Voldemort said, "It seems to me we left off with the same thing I have been questioning you for six months pet, and that is what are you and those rebels planning? I will find out eventually, but I must admit this way is much more fun. Don't you agree, Harry? He whispered his name dangerously in his ear. The soap bar rested just above Harry's manhood. "Is this going to end the same way, messy? Or are you going to change your mind today…" he paused in his speech and finished washing Harry and started on Harry's hair before saying, "After seeing Sseverus today?"

Harry suddenly tensed at the mention of Snape's name. He was sure Voldemort felt him tense. He was just starting to tolerate what Voldemort did to him during and after these questionings and then he just had to bring Snape into this. If his Master knew everything about Snape... Harry knew he wasn't a good liar, but he needed to distract Voldemort somehow.

Harry suddenly stuttered out unconsciously, "S…Snape? What about Snape?"

"Yes, Snape. You know I've had suspicions about that _Traitor_ when he tried to steal you away from me." He said while stroking Harry's wet hair and pulling him closer so they were back to chest. Harry wanted to tell him that Draco and Blaise were the only one who actually tried to 'steal him away,' but Voldemort wouldn't let him get a word in. His master was kissing down his neck to his collarbone while saying, "But I saved you. Now you're mine to bend to my will." Harry could almost feel the smile on Voldemort's lips as he said that.

As Harry thought of a good retort he felt something digging into his lower back, and he visibly flinched. He thought,_ Not again. I'm slowly dying as it is. I wish he would just leave me in peace. Oh wait! Let's see--worst enemy? Um…Nope he wouldn't let me die in peace._

All too soon Voldemort lifted Harry out of the large tub where he immediately covered himself while shivering at the sudden cold. His Master followed soon after wrapping his arms around the shivering boy. Voldemort quickly bit and sucked Harry's collarbone leaving quiet a large hickey, which will later be companied by many Harry knew, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Letting the hickey go Voldemort moved his attention to Harry's hand placement. The Dark Lord slid one of his hands down his pet's and gently pulled it away from his body where it then hung limply. "Why do you hide yourself, pet? By now, you should know that you belong to me." As he said this Voldemort pushed Harry's other hand away and replaced it with his. "Meaning this…" He squeezed and Harry winced. "…is mine." He released Harry and pushed him towards the towels. "Now dry me and yourself off and get in the bed."

Harry did as he was told even though the little voice that had been absent for months started to resurface and told him to rebel. His mind blanked and then did his task, safely locking the little voice up until later. When he 'woke up' from his trance he was on top of the bed stretched out like he had been trained. Every little scar from his imprisonment was visible and the ones that were still healing stood out with an angry red coloring.

Voldemort entered the room and stood at the foot of the bed getting a good view. "My, my I must say Lucius is very thorough. You tell him anything interesting?" He made his way to Harry's side.

"No, Master. I didn't." Harry whispered.

Voldemort climbed on Harry who tried to scoot up the bed farther. Voldemort stopped him though and held him in place. "Do I need to get the potion or are you going to cooperate?"

Harry looked at his Master's chest and said, "No, Master. I don't need the potion. I'll be good." Though it pained him to say those words he really didn't want more pain than he already knew he was going to receive tonight.

"That's right, pet. Eventually, everything that's in your head will be mine. Just you wait." He flicked his wrist and the lights turned off and he started kissing up and down Harry's body. Their skin was heating up with the close proximity and he whispered huskily to Harry, "Did I tell you that I really missed your body while I was away? I want reaquaint myself and make up for the lost time."

Another piece of Harry's heart started to crack when he heard those words, but then thought _Is this the distraction you were hoping for?_

All through the night screams of pain and moaning were the only things heard down that corridor.

* * *

Hi! did you like it? Hate it? I love to know these things. If I missed anything from the last story PLEASE let me know so I can fix it. I hate when I mess things up. Any review would be appreciated.

Oh and before I forget...I forgot. Oh if it's too graphic or something tell me and I will tone it gown. I just wanted to try it out.

Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

A Pet and Slave is All I'm Good For

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter, unless I created it myself. (NOT LIKELY)

I'm so so so sorry for my late, tardiness of this chapter. I lost interest so I had to re-read my other story to get back on track. Which first off, when I read it I was bewildered that any of you liked it. It was horrible!

Thank you for reviewing. It' made me so happy. Special thanks to Kurowolf I also realized my mistake after your review.

And here is your long long awaited chapter. Hopefully it's up to your high standards.

Chapter 2

Far away from Voldemort's castle, a small rebel group sat around an even smaller fire, roasting a rabbit and chicken they had found in the woods. In this group there were twins, who were normally the happiest of the group, another was the red head that always was near the bushy- haired brunette, a shaggy black haired man never unaccompanied by a thin solemn man who had seemed more than his years, a plumb young man who mostly kept to himself, a small number of followers, and a young man whose face was badly scared.

This scarred young man was one of the reasons that the group had to move so often. The Death Eater's were constantly on their trail and if they wanted to stay alive they had to move every few days. They price on his head was so high that even if they did go into town, he would have to stay in the shadows of the woods in fear someone might recognize him from the posters. Also his scarred face makes him stand out of the average, ordinary crowd.

The one and only other reason they were on the run constantly was because they're the friends of the new lord's pet. If they were alive the Lord's pet would still have hope and never fully summit to Voldemort.

"Draco, can you help me with the firewood?" Hermione asked. She knew that the past few days there had been tensions rising exponentially within the small rebel group and she wanted to get Draco clued in. She just knew all the tension was focused in on the only outsider here, Draco. So she figured if she swept him away for an hour or so the tension would lessen. Yeah right. But it's worth a try.

Draco looked up from his wood carving he had been working on for the past week. He pocketed the carving and stood giving Hermione a nod and a small smile that scrunched his scarred face. His face had healed nicely over the months and hadn't had any infections, but that hadn't stopped his face from making an X scar on his once perfect face.

Draco walked next to Hermione as they got a safe distance away from the group. Hermione started picking up some sticks before turning to speak with the Ex-Death Eater. "Draco," Hermione didn't know how to say tell him, "Don't be surprised of there is a blow up form someone in the group." (or All)

Draco nodded, understanding. "I've actually been waiting from them to." He shrugged.

Hermione paused from picking up a stick. She turned quickly, "What?" She asked in disbelief. _How could he know?_

"Granger, I'm not stupid. I was the second in my class…" Hermione thought she heard _after you, mu-._ She stopped listening to it. "Anyway, I know tension. It was a common occurrence at home and in the Dark Lord's presence." Draco leaned against a tree. "Weasley's been quiet edgy lately. I've been betting on when he'll pop a blood vessel." He sighed before pushing off the tree to continue the search. As he bent over to retrieve the stick he said tiredly, "So…just don't worry about it. I've been in worse situations." They didn't speak for the rest of the time.

Hermione looked at his scarred face with a slight hint of pity before continuing to collect wood. She thought back over the months about how she and Draco had become close and so had the twins. That was great for him, but what had really bothered her was that they all opened up their hearts to him and he just cracked his a little. She knew there were things he wasn't telling them and figured it was none of her business, but recently there had been some things she had considered suspicious.

She realized recently Draco had been off on his own constantly and he had been in lots of different moods when he came back from his 'ventures.' She thought about confronting him about his moods, but decided it was best to wait with reinforcement- the twins. They could torture him with their test products. Yes, the twins still were making products but with not so much magic to bring any unwanted visitors.

Once Hermione and Draco finished collecting firewood and began to head back. When they were getting closer to camp Hermione suddenly asked, "Um, Draco just out of curiosity when did you learn to carve wood?"

Draco stopped and looked at her oddly. "I didn't. I started as I waited for time to pass."

"Oh." Hermione was a bit disappointed with her friends answer. "Well, anyway you are really talented."

Draco started walking again as he gave her a sideways glance. "Thanks?"

"Your welcome. And you really are good. What are you making anyway?"

"It's-It's a dog." Draco looked away as if ashamed.

They continued their way towards camp and once they reached it they set the wood down. As they were parting ways Hermione gripped Draco's arm and pulled him close to her. She whispered, "Be ready for anything-and Draco, be careful."

She let go of his arm and he rolled his eyes before answering, "Yeah, okay. I told you I can handle this." Then they parted ways. Draco back to his dog carving on the edge of camp and Hermione to the twins who seemed impatient for some news.

Surprisingly nothing happened until the week after.

* * *

"We should have gotten rid of him in the beginning, 'Mione. He's been nothing but trouble for everyone. And that was because you _let_ come with us." Ron argued none to quietly. There was a round of "yeahs," agreeing with Ron.

Draco was awoken from his dream of Harry, very pissed. He heard the racquet and was going to break in, but decided he would be coherent before he barged into the conversation he assumed was about him

"But Ron you don't get it. He had no where else--"

"I don't care what was wrong with him and you are getting off topic. So you will listen to us. All of us agree-he's got to go. Him being with us we all run the risk of getting hunted and caught and none of us want that."

Fred and George stepped in front of Hermione as if protecting her. "Ron," they said, "Pull yourself together and think about his rationally. If Draco were to leave and get caught around here we are all sure about getting caught as well."

Ron and the rest of the group wouldn't budge. "We would be long gone from here once he is found. We're going to tie him up near the edge of town and someone will find him and our risk problem is solved." He said as if it was the smartest plan in the world.

By this time Sirius and Remus had woken as well and started in the argument. Of course on Hermione and the Twins side. Sirius didn't seem to support Draco as much as the other four were, but he wouldn't go against his best friend.

When it seemed a brawl was going to break out Draco got up and swaggered over to the extremely angry rebel group. "Would anyone care to tell me what this argument is about?" Of course he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from someone else.

Weasley was the first to recover from the shock of seeing the heart of the argument awake. "It's about you, you asshole. All this trouble is revolved around you. We have to move every few days because the risk of getting caught by those Death Eater's you used to call partners. Also we have to hide you because if someone saw you they would know who you are and turn us all in. Then you know what would happen? We would be killed and wouldn't be able to finish the task Harry gave us. And I would have a problem if that were the case."

Draco just stood there listening to everything Ron said and his smirk grew wider with each thing he said. Ron got so frustrated that he grabbed Draco's shirt and pulled him close and said, "What are you smirking at?"

Suddenly Ron was pulled off from Draco and he saw that the Twins were to thank. Draco brushed himself off of invisible dust then looked down before glancing up directly at Ron. "You," and he looked at the rest of the rebel's against him, "and you guys--are all idiots." Not knowing what to do about Draco the rebel's just stood there taking the abuse.

The Twins let go of Weasley when they were sure their brother wouldn't attack Draco again. Draco then walked over to Hermione and the other's on his side. Then he spoke again with more confidence. "You are all idiots because of the fact that _we_ all are rebel's to the Dark Lord's cause. _We_ would be hunted whether or not I was here. And all of you forgot to mention that not only do I have a warrant on my head, but also these guys," Waving a hand around by Ron, Hermione, the Twins, Sirius and Remus, and the quiet Neville who hadn't said a word for weeks. "only because they know Harry Potter."

"So even if I wasn't here you all would still be hunted because of the fact that the Death Eater's and the Dark Lord know that there is one rebel group with the friends of Harry Potter and he will want to capture and kill them as soon as possible."

Ron's conflicted rebels suddenly looked at all of them in a different light. It was obvious that they had betrayed Ron's argument and were all for themselves. Then one of the older burlier men took two steps back from Hermione's group. The rest of the rebels followed suit. They talked in shushed voices for a few minutes before standing face to face with Hermione's group. Though the group stepped back the burly man took a step forward as if the new leader of the group.

"We believe it is time we split and go our separate ways. We think it would be best for all of us if we distance ourselves from you so you can go on your merry way and we aren't hunted." He nodded toward Hermione's group and abruptly turned leaving the camp site. The other rebels on his side started to follow as well.

"Wait!" Hermione and Remus turned their heads towards the voice next to them. Neville pushed past them stood in clear view for the other rebels. Then he said softer, "We have to stay together. We need everyone we can get if we want to save Harry. He's one of the reason's we haven't given up. Then if-no, _when_ we save him and the Dark- I mean Voldemort is vanquished we can live our lives freely. That's why we're still _together_, still fighting isn't it?"

The burly man turned around and was listening intently to Neville. He walked right up in front of Neville and asked, "Yeah, we are still fighting and we're still together but what really is in it for us? We don't know _the_ Harry Potter personally and well, I see a no win situation for us. It's been six months already and we haven't seen head nor tail of him. Also, you guys are hiding something from us and if we plan on staying we need to know what that is."

Neville stood up straighter with more confidence and ignoring the last question he said, "Harry is the reason we lived without fear for 13 years and after that he fought with him and still won. I believe in Harry and believe that he can beat Voldemort with our help. And if we all believe in Harry then- we still have that fight to live."

Draco then stepped in to help Neville though, he thought, he'd never see the day. "What I think Longbottom is trying to say is that we need everyone's help find the Dark Lord's soul fragments if we have any hope of living free. I know most of you don't trust me at all, but I have lived the Dark Arts influence most of my life so I do believe I know what I'm talking about. So if I'm correct, I believe I answered your question. Also, I can provide more of an answer if you all chose to stay.

Draco paused for a brief second before continuing his speech. "But you must realise that most of our mission, if you wish to call it that, is to get Harry out of the Dark Lord's clutches and-" _Into my arms where I can keep him safe and never have to worry about the Dark Lord again. _"--where Harry can then defeat the bastard." The burly man seemed to consider what both of them said before heading to the group and discussing it with them.

Draco glanced over to Neville and as if realization struck him he made a disgusted face and stepped back towards Hermione. He sat on the ground pulling out his craving and transfigured a knife and began carving away. He was just placing the finishing touches on the dog, which looked like a Belgian Sheepdog for those who knew dogs. All the while he muttered, "This is such a ridiculous argument. I mean of course I'm staying, I could care less about…"

The man came back and Hemione's group walked over to him to hear his answer. "We thought this over and we decided that we will give it a try but if we feel it's not working we are leaving. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes!" Hermione said before anyone could protest. That's when everyone went back to their activities for the day. Through the day it seemed that the argument had never occurred. The tension seemed to be completely gone and the day was going so peacefully. But of course the peaceful day couldn't last forever.

The event happened after dinner around 6ish. One of the men from the group had been drinking from his stored up flask all afternoon and was beginning to get a little tipsy. He slowly got up swaggering over to Draco and even closer to Hermione. He tried to stay as erect as possible as he took one more swallow before placing the cap back on.

Draco placed his carving in his robes and growled, "What do you want?" Draco had never taken to drunks because of the way they acted around the castle or the way they acted to Harry. The Death Eaters were even worse than normal on Harry when he had been in Draco's eyesight. He had wanted to curse them every time.

"Well, are you going to say anything? If not get the hell out of my way. I was busy." Hermione tried to calm Draco down, but he would have none of it. This man had invaded and ruined his daydream of Harry. Recently Draco had come to a realization that there must be something wrong with him if he constantly thought of the young man. But he would never admit it out loud and in this company that he had actually fallen for the other scarred man.

The drunken man swayed violently but righted himself just before he fell. He slurred out, "Why do we have to res-que P-Potter? It's b-been, wh- like six months?" He placed an arm around a disgruntled Draco and a nervous Hermione. "H-He's got to be a vegetable b-by now. So why bother w-ith him any-m-more? There'sss no 'ope for him." He let go of the two and started to walk away with a goofy grin on his face, but he was quickly on the ground.

Ron, who had been close enough, heard what had been said and jumped on his back while pulling the mans arms back. Draco had also lunged at the man and followed with punching him and kicking him. He had completely forgotten about his wand and his rich mannerism and continued whaling on the drunk. "What did you say, you drunken bastard? 'Why bother?' Would you want to be him, uh! Do you even realize what Harry's going through? He's been raped and humiliated in everyway known to man. And as far as I know he hasn't broken down yet! Not many people can be with the Dark Lord that long and be able to say that."

The man was nearly a bloody pulp when Remus ripped Draco away from the man and Sirius dragged Ron away. Draco was still yelling, "I would gladly have you trade places with Harry. You deserve what Harry's going through, not him," there was a choked pause followed by a whisper only Remus could hear, "never him." Remus placed a silencing charm on Draco so they wouldn't be discovered prematurely.

"Draco calm down." Draco wasn't listening and continued to struggle, having angry, tearing eyes only for the drunken man.

Ron also struggled with Sirius, but he was more calm when he spoke. "Simon. Your out. You hear me? Tied to a tree waiting to be captured. Do you understand? No one talks about Harry that way. No one." Ron stopped struggling and Sirius didn't consider him dangerous so he released him. Ron stormed away from the camp with Hermione following closely behind him.

Draco, on the other hand, broke free and gave the drunk one more swift kick in the ribs efficiently knocking him out. Lastly, he spit on the man before Draco was hauled away by the Twins to the far end of the campground.

The rest huddled around the man carefully tending to his wounds.

* * *

As the evening wore on Hermione, Ron, Remus and Sirius, the Twins, and Neville were surrounding Draco at the far end of the campsite. Many of the other campers wanted to get into the action, but a very clipped comment from Hermione and Draco almost sent them packing

Draco glared stubbornly at Hermione. She was the one who called this ridiculous meeting. He had at least calmed down enough to hear her…and the rest of them out. But if they were going to appose him there would be hell. "What are we doing here? Am I on trial because I beat that guy bloody because let me tell you he had it coming to him."

"No Draco it's not because of that. But when you were fighting-" Hermione began.

"You mean whaling-"

"No, she means beating the bloody pulp out of-"

"Would you two be quiet! I'm trying to have a serious conversation with him and all your doing is trying to make him laugh. He needs to answer our questions. So shhh." Hermione bit back viciously. The twins quieted down, but Sirius and Ron were having a difficult time holding back their laughs. She smacked both of them before looking Draco in the face.

She cleared her throat. "As I was saying all of us have to have a serious conversation topic brought up to you. It's about Harry."

"Why is it always about Harry?" Draco muttered.

"It's because of your obvious feelings for him."

"And because you scream his name when you sleep."

"And also because everything out of your mouth is about Harry." Chimed in a new voice. The twins were seen laughing with Sirius, their new witty comeback person.

Draco launched himself at them, keen on murdering them where they stood. It didn't matter if he had made friends with the twins or not they were slandering Harry's good name. Remus and Ron pulled him down before he could do any permanent damage to them.

"Do I have to say this one more time? Be quiet. Otherwise you will be under mine and Draco's wrath. Do we have an understanding?" Hermione whispered dangerously. Fred, George, and Sirius huddled together, terrified. Satisfied, Hermione once again turned back to Draco.

"Down to the point before I'm interrupted again. Draco, how did you know so much about what's happening to Harry? And I want an honest answer."

Draco, who was still smirking at the fact that if they said anything else he would be able to beat them down, suddenly frowned. _Had I heard her correctly?_ _I didn't say anything that would give my private matters away, did I?_

"Don't try and get out of it. I miss Harry just as much as you do. We all miss him and if you tell us, we can help. It seems they we're lacking in the help area recently." Hermione told Draco.

He looked helplessly at the Twins who were just as eager for the answer. "Damn."

"Come on Draco tell us you know you want to."

"We want to be able to help Harry too."

"Yeah, your holding back on us."

"Would you shut up! Otherwise I won't telling you anything." Everyone was silent. "Fine." He started with a sigh. "I have been in contact with one of my friends from Hogwarts who is still a Death Eater." Ron, Sirius and Remus were shooting murderous glares at him. Draco continued without feeling their glares. "He's trustworthy. I've been in a secret friendship with him since fourth year. And he's been a good supplier. I've been getting weekly reports on Harry. Okay. Enough said. I'm going." Draco tried to leave the circle, but _everyone_ stopped him.

"What! And you decided not to tell us about the letter's, why?"

"You little fucker. I should have banished you when I was given the chance." Ron hissed.

Draco sat down again while smirking. "You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried. Hermione loves me too much and she would leave with me." Looking at Hermione for support.

Hermione wasn't smiling. Neither was anyone else. "Tell us everything. Now, if you value your manliness."

Draco swallowed and whispered, "Everything?"

"Everything." Everyone else confirmed.

Again Draco sighed. "You're not going to like it."

"We don't care."

"Well you should. It's bad."

"Malfoy, if you don't start telling us right now you will look worse then that man you beat up." Ron said strongly.

There was a long pause before Draco spoke. "He's making Harry into his pet, as literal as the term comes. Forced him to become an animagus in six months. Let me tell you that's not an easy feat, but he did it. Just this last week in fact. A dog or more specifically a Belgian Sheepdog. Something like this." He pulled out his dog figurine and handed it to Remus who started to pass it around. "Anyway, from what I've read Harry is ever so slowly being more obedient to him and it's killing me to read that. And if my suspicions are correct, which are always right, he's the Dark Lord's _slave_ if you know where I'm going with that." The reaction was instantaneous.

"That bastard."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Voldemort isn't going to know what hit him when I'm through with him. That bastard doesn't defile my friend and get away with it. Bastard."

Harry's friends were all shocked that Hermione could ever say such things.

"What?" She said innocently.

"Lovely way of phrasing it, Hermione." Draco said grimly.

"I'm finished telling you. I can't take this anymore. I'll be back later and don't wait up." Draco pushed out of the circle and into the night to think about things--and that was mainly Harry.

* * *

There you go. Grammar? Complaints? Concerns?...Reviews?

Anything. I want to know.

I'll try to update within two months, but I'm not promising you anything.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Hey I'm back finally. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! My excuses are listed on my Annoucements chapter. Sorry if I got you all excited before, but I do need help with the rest of this story.

Tenma here is the chapter for you. (hopefully. I tried my best with the description, but you'll just have to read it to find out. Then tell me what you think.)

Warning: Attempting graphic violence and things of that nature. If you don't like don't read the last part of the chapter.

Chapter 3

"Bring him in."

Two guards left the room and quickly returned with a scraggly looking man between bowing and taking a step back. There was a silence that filled the all as Voldemort examined the man. The guards then started shaking as Voldemort glared pointedly at them.

"This is the rebel you found?"

"Y…Ye…yes my Lord?"

"Was that an answer or do you really not know?"

"Yes, My Lord this is the rebel." The one guard said with more confidence.

"Why didn't you kill him? He means nothing to me or my pet." Voldemort glanced down at the dog chained to the foot of his throne. The dog was laying down staring ahead as if he knew nothing of what was going on.

"He said he had infor-information."

"And you believed him? Enough of this. I'll finish this. Avada—"

"NO! Wait please, my lord sir. I have information concerning the rebel's you're searching for! Please don't kill me." The man bowed his head as if praying for God. The dog had suddenly perked up and unfortunately Voldemort noticed.

"What information? Spit it out rebel. Crucio." The Dark lord leaned over his throne and whispered to the dog, "Don't get excited, pet. He has nothing, but we will indulge him for a while." The dog's ears drooped a little before placing his head on the floor once again.

Voldemort smirked to himself before he released the curse. He said to the man. "Now speak. What information do you speak of?"

"Well m-m-my Lord Sir the last six months or so I have been traveling with the people on the wanted posters and...just yesterday the one red head and that scarred boy, um he's a Malfoy I think.—

"He is not anymore you twit. He was disowned."

The rebel continued on as though he hadn't heard Lucius speak. "…told us something important involving you…my Lord and they mentioned something involving Harry Potter my lord sir."

There was a long pause before Voldemort belted out. "Well? What did those rebels's say? Crucio." Harry flinched. That curse would make him shake every time it was muttered. The man screamed and pleaded before the Dark Lord released his hold.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"Well, sir my Lord they were talking about how they were on a mission to— um" The poor man looked like he was straining hard to remember and then a sudden scream pierced the air and Harry's sensitive dog ears were ringing and practically deafened him. And by the time he was able to hear lower decibels Voldemort had killed the rebel and Harry's last hope to finding the answer to his yearning question—where were his friends and have they located any of the souls? Now he may never know Harry thought as he laid his head on the floor once again. Harry closed his eyes and lazily listened to the rest of the meeting quietly while still thinking about the rebel man who had known about his friends.

The evening moved slowly as it always did for Harry. The meeting ended an hour ago and Harry was marched down to the dungeons. He could smell them before he saw them; Nott and Goyle. They always had the worst smell to them when Harry was in dog form. When his Master and he approached the cell Harry finally noticed that the two Death Eaters were actually guarding the door to Snape's cell.

Voldemort gave Nott Harry's leash as he opened the barred door and stepped inside to talk with Snape. Harry, wanting to hear everything that was said, placed his nose through the bars so he was, as close as possible for hearing the entire conversation for possible information on anything. Once he got his nose through the bars Harry realized that Nott hadn't slacken the leash any and was having a difficult time breathing, but Harry could feel it was worth it.

"Snape." Harry's Master said curtly.

"My Lord." Snape bowed low almost as if trying to get in his Master's good graces again.

"Do you have my potions ready, Severus?"

"My Lord, the potion will not be ready until tomorrow."

"Why is that Sssnape?" Voldemort's voice was dark and beginning to hiss.

"My Lord, my ingredients were not approved until last time we spoke and the potion takes one more day because of it."

"You're telling me that the potion isn't ready when I clearly remember telling you to have it done now." Volemort said dangerously.

"My Lord I beg forgiveness, the potion is a very potent one and if I had sped up the process it would have been ruined."

"Crucio. I did not ask for excuses. I want the results." Snape lay twitching on the floor of his cell.

Harry listened to the conversation and he thought that the Dark Lord did ask for an excuse but living with him for Merlin knows how long he knew questions he really did not want you to answer but punish you for something. Harry mostly understood that concept now but almost always falls for it anyway. Snape was in for a whole lot of pain.

Voldemort released the curse. "You will have it ready by tomorrow. My pet and I will be heading to the Ministry Building tomorrow and would like to be assured he behaves properly. That potion will insure that behavior, but he would never disobey me now, right pet?" Voldemort looked directly at Harry.

Harry's dog eyes widened and he jerked his head away from the bars as though it had burned him.

Voldemort turned and glared right at Snape again. "Tomorrow Snape."

Harry was shocked to hear he was leaving the castle. He jerked back again and breathing in the first full breath in minutes. He caught an air full of dust and snorted it out. Harry realized that no matter how good that felt his Master would probably take it the wrong way. _Great_ thought Harry _I didn't even do anything and now he's in a mood and…_ Harry went into a cowardly hunched position by the bars hoping to ease his chances of punishment. Voldemort seemingly did not hear him, Harry slowly perked his hears up scanning the dungeon.

"Make sure he stays up until he finishes that potion." Voldemort growled to Nott and Goyle. Nott handed Harry's leash to his Master before quickly bowing his head.

Harry felt a quick yank on his collar and he silently followed behind, but before they left the dungeon he heard a whisper with his acute sense of hearing. "They're working on it. They're two left and he hopes you're alright, Harry. Stay strong." Harry quickly looked around and up at Voldemort. Did he hear it? If he did, he certainly didn't show it.

"Pet," Voldemort said with an underlying tone of anger. "Don't think I did not hear that undignified snort, before. Yes, you will see world outside the castle, but that doesn't mean you can disrespect me. You will feel the consequences and then I will give you public humiliation." Harry's eyes widened. He thought _It can get more humiliating than knowingly let this monster prance him around where he can't do anything about it?_

As if knowing Harry's thoughts Voldemort said, "Oh yes, my Pet it can be more humiliating. Now get in." Harry didn't realize they had reached their—Harry still shuttered at that term—bed chamber. The leash dropped and Harry slowly walked to the center of the room and after a slight hesitation transformed. There Harry stood head hung, leash trailing to his feet, and wearing on a thin pair of shorts, which the Dark Lord _graciously_ provided.

There was a click as the door shut behind Voldemort and a second which signaled to Harry there was no way out without his own—Harry stopped his thought process before it could potentially lead to a choking. Harry eyes shot open when he felt lips on his neck. "There. That got your attention." Voldemort latched onto Harry's neck again and sucked and bit until if left a large bruising bite marks.

"That looks fantastic on you, pet. I think a few more on the collarbone and neck would suffice for the rest of the week. Um?" While he spoke, Voldemort place his hands on Harry's shoulder's and nudged his closer to their bed. He then touched each spot that he mentioned lightly making Harry shiver involuntary. "Today, you were disrespectful and downright rude." He said. Harry took one step away from the monster and knocked into the bed falling softly on the bedspread. "I believe I need to fix that before tomorrow."

Harry scooted up the bed though unable to avoid Voldemort completely. Harry's master grabbed his ankle and pulled him back. This was one of the rituals they did every day. Harry would try and move away and his Master would pull him back down.

Voldemort hovered over Harry's bare body by barely an inch. Harry could feel his Master's breath at the base of his neck making him shiver even more. Voldemort noticed grinning like a feral cat about to pounce.

"Impatient for punishment, are we?" He kissed Harry roughly on the lips and once he pulled back he smirked and suddenly his hand held a small sharp dagger with emerald studded diamonds imbedded in the hilt.

Harry paled. He looked on helplessly at the blade. He could already feel the radiating pain coming off of it. Quickly doing a mental check, Harry reviewed the day and thought, _I didn't do anything to deserve this. _The only time he remembered being this bad was when he knocked Lucius out and even made it outside the castle before Voldemort caught up with him. He didn't like to remember the rest of the day after that.

"Please, Master I didn't do anything bad. I'll-I'll do anything you want. Please, I'm begging you." He continued to beg as his breathing quickened as he glanced that the dagger again. He was terrified of them: knifes daggers, and swords they were one of his weaknesses. That terror only surfaced recently, within the last six months.

Voldemort had encouraged it after Lucius had taken his anger out on Harry for making Draco change sides. Harry was immobile for weeks and he hated every minute of it because Voldemort teased and molested him just to show him who was his master. And Harry couldn't do anything about it but endure it. Harry tried to avoid any sharp objects after that point, but Voldemort had noticed his fear. Soon after Voldemort and all the Death Eaters who had watched him had taken it upon themselves to practice their swordsmanship on Harry. Harry, though, was more like a stuffed doll where he couldn't move or had been kept on a short leash limiting his range and could never avoid the blows.

All Voldemort did was chuckle at his pets antics. "As tempting as that sounds, my pet I think I like this punishment so much better. You're terrified. That's how I like you." Voldemort suddenly drove the dagger down with the intent to slash his pets arms and torso and any available surface area. Voldemort made shallow cuts all over Harry's upper body each one stinging more than the last. Then right when he was going to cut Harry's face he stopped at the tip of his nose. "You know pet, if you behave for me tomorrow I'll make you a deal." He dug the tip of the blade further in Harry's nose, a small bead of blood formed.

Harry answered warily not looking at anything in particular. "And what deal is that, Master?" His voice was quivering.

"If you do everything I tell you tomorrow no knife will harm you again. That sounds good to you doesn't it? Uhm..do we have a deal?" Voldemort said with a cruel smirk on his face. He brought the dagger on the underside of Harry's chin applying slight pressure.

Harry almost agreed before he registered what Voldemort said. His little voice that had become so dormant these past 6 months rose suddenly saying, "No, I'm sorry sir I can't accept it. There's a loophole in it Sir and ummm,,,I just can't." He whined the last part as the rational side of his mind took over again. He was in for it he knew it but saying he agreed would have been a done deal and he would pay for it in the end. Harry unconsciously turned into his dog form and curled up at the headboard.

One harsh laugh was heard. Voldemort held him down with a painful grip. "I haven't seen you this bad in a long time pet." Harry whined and buried his head in his paws. "Change back this instant!" Voldemort growled as he suddenly slashed down on Harry's dog form cutting him from the hip bone to where his belly button would be. Harry howled as he slowly changed back, which led to screams instead.

"Please Master, stop." Harry struggled under his master weight. His arms were pinned down now by Voldemorts knees, who was now taking off his outer robe leaving him dress pants and shirt. He looked down at Harry again with a demonic gleam in his eyes. "You look so hot right now, pet. Bleeding out your slim chest. I could just eat you…or taste you." He bent over and dug his tongue in Harry's slash wound lapping up the blood as he went up to the belly button. Harry's breathing hitched as the pain worsened. He did not like this at all. (And who would?)

Voldemort sat back up with a dribble of blood trailing down his mouth. The wound sprouted more blood. He removed his shirt dropping it carelessly to the floor. Voldemort then licked his lips and slowly slide his hands up through the blood leaving smears of drying blood in their wake. Taking his hands back from his pets chest he looked at his bloodied hands before staring at Harry as he lapped up the blood from his hands with the look of pleasure on his face.

Harry was disgusted by this, but for some reason he could not turn away. Unconsciously he licked his lips as Voldemort cleaned off the last of the blood. Harry suddenly felt his shorts tighten considerably. Harry's eyes widened as his glanced down. He was sure Voldemort felt it and shutting his lids quickly he thought to himself, '_How could I get off on something like this?_'

He had bent over his face next to Harry's. "My, my aren't we enjoying this a little too much. Maybe I trained you too well." His breath tickled his pet ear as he had whispered in Harry's ear. Voldemort had reached down as he spoke, slipping his hand into Harry shorts and grabbed his pet's manhood. Voldemort started pumping Harry's shaft and Harry began to moan and squirm as he enjoyed the feeling, but loathed the one giving it to him. His breath quickened as he could feel himself coming when Voldemort suddenly stopped his ministrations and smiled cruelly.

Still breathing hard Harry glared directly at his master hating him more for making him feel this way. Harry tried to reach himself so he could finish the job, completely neglecting all his training and discipline he had received. Voldmort dug his knee into Harry's arm. Harry stopped his movement and glared again.

"Don't you dare look at me that way." He smacked Harry across the face. Harry left his face against the pillow his cheek stinging. "Know your place. You are _my_ pet. I do what I want with you, when I want, and you will obey my orders directly and efficiently." His master picked up the dagger and slashed Harry's right eye from his eyebrow to the bottom of the eye socket. Harry shook his head back and forth determined not to scream from the obvious pain.

Voldemot unexpectedly brushed his hand against Harry's shorts making his breath hitch. Harry tried to open his eyes, only managed to get one open. The other one had swelled shut and he probably wouldn't open for a while or until Voldemort cleaned it for him.

"And for not obeying me…" Voldemort grabbed his wand out of his pocket and muttered a spell which produced an odd looking object next to the pair. "You know what this is, Harry?"

"No, Sir." He tried to look away from the object and his Master, but Voldemort picked up the knife again placing the hilt on Harry's shoulder making him look directly at it before putting pressure on it. Harry let out a short scream.

"What was that, Pet? I couldn't hear you."

"No, _Master_." Harry gasped with emphasis.

"Well, pet since you are very uneducated I'll explain. This is a muggle object to enhance the sexual stimulation; you will be using this for your obvious problem." He rubbed Harry's erection making Harry groan. "Muggles call it a vibrator." Voldemort took his other unoccupied spidery hand and slid it down Harry's chest making sure to scrape the slash wound on his way down to his pet's waistband. He unbuttoned them and unzipped the zipper sliding the shorts down to his knees leaving him naked under Voldemort's gaze. His 'problem' was now very obvious. Voldemort dug the dagger deeper into Harry's shoulder. Harry squirmed more trying not to let out a sound. Voldemort set the dagger down next to Harry's pinned arm and picked up the vibrator pushing in his face. "And where do you think this will go?" After he was greeted with silence he said, "I would like an answer, pet. You wouldn't want me to get more upset then I already am, do you?"

Harry was almost cross-eyed as he looked at the foreign object. He had a pretty good idea where it was suppose to go because of the way it was shaped. That didn't mean he wanted it there it was huge, bigger than Voldemort. He didn't really want to say anything, but he knew he had to. As he opened his mouth to speak Voldemort shoved the vibrator deep into his mouth. Harry gagged.

"There that's better. Now I would suggest that you lather this up if you don't want it to hurt as much." He smiled cruelly.

Harry knew what that meant from months of experience from being with him and got as much saliva on the vibrator as possible. While he was sucking Voldemort released Harry's arms, but quickly strapped them to the bedpost and before Harry could fully understand what Voldemort was going to do the vibrator was gone. Harry's legs were pushed apart; his thighs were gently caressed like a lover would do before pain shot through his ass as his Master roughly shoved the object into him. He tried to move away as he tried to dislodge the vibrator from his backside, but Voldemort held him down with his expression showed he was in absolute heaven. Then using his wand he performed a quick spell.

"That will teach you not to get hard without my permission." He turned the vibrator on. "That's going to stay in all night. Then when you become exhausted by coming so many times will you come to me begging me to take you instead will I take it out." Harry heard what his Master said, but at the moment he couldn't concentrate. His penis, which had started to slacken as the night went on, popped up again and he couldn't do anything to relieve himself. Harry thought, _this is just cruel. How the hell could he come up with an idea like this? Maybe one of his Death Eater's has been watching too much porn?_

"I believe you've had enough punishment for tonight pet, but don't think you are off the hook just yet. There is still much you have to pay for." Voldmort lied down next to the struggling Harry, he wrapped his arm around him not caring if he got blood on his arm. Shutting the lights off Harry thought he finally could escape the cruel intentions of his Master and think about the day's events.

But sadly, now was not the time. Harry could feel the tip of the dagger in his back as it was pressed harder into his skin and traveled downward. He could hear his Master breathing near his ear. "I do believe I forgot to give you something for tonight, for being such a good boy." The sentence was dripping with sarcasm.

Harry could hear the swish of a wand and could feel a weight near his legs. As though Voldemort hadn't summoned the heavy object he continued making shallow cuts and designs across Harry's back, but being mindful of his brand. This went on for a few minutes and when Harry thought he couldn't take anymore Voldemort tossed the dagger away hearing a distinct clatter near the opposite end of the bedroom floor.

The weight near his legs were removed as Voldemort picked the object up and brought it closer to Harry's chest, which was still bleeding with all the shallow cuts and the slash wound. His Master came up behind his pet's ear licking it before saying, "You know what I forgot?" He paused for a little while, while occupying the silence with making more hickies across his pet's collarbone. Smacking his lips on the last hickey he whispered, "Salt."

Harry mind was racing, Salt? He started to struggle against the leather straps holding him to the bed as he legs attempted to scoot off the bed. The vibrator unfortunately constricted these movements and made Harry groan instead releasing pent up sperm all over him and the bed. For the moment he forgot completely about the salt the just focused on the cum on his body. If he had this vibrator in all night how sticky and sore was he going to be in the morning? And would Voldemort even allow him to clean himself off?

He must have been mumbling during his pathetic attempt to escape his Master because Voldemort whispered into his ear as he showed Harry the hand full of salt, "Oh yes, the salt. It's perfect punishment for your actions today. But where to put it first? Your eye is nice and close. Don't you agree?" Before Harry could get a word in edgewise his Master slapped the salt on his wounded eye and Harry screamed bloody murder. He struggled and struggled trying to remove the salt from his eye as Voldemort continued pouring salt all over his body. Now if Harry could think straight he would have realized that this was why Voldemort had made more cuts on his back side. Voldemort leaned over plopped the bag on the floor beside the bed before latching his arm around his pet' waist and pressing him against his chest.

When Harry could finally suppress his screams Voldemort was sleeping still spooned up against him, which every time he would move the salt would rub in some more. Harry could barely think of anything but the pain all night. His night was being filled with pain and pleasure mixed into one and Harry was feeling more humiliated than ever. He almost wished his friends wouldn't come back to save because he couldn't carry on like this even if there were only two souls left. He didn't know what to think. The destruction of the souls is what had kept him going and if that wasn't enough what was? If they did come back, Harry feared, then they would come back to see a broken person standing there instead of the Harry they all knew and loved.

* * *

Hey PLEASE REVIEW and give my SUGGESTIONS otherwise I will not continue this story. I don't know where to go with it except the ending. I know how it will end.

Thanks for reading, Comewhentruthcalls


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO!

Should I even attempt to explain myself for not updating in almost a year? No.

Although I will say I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as I should have been doing. I'm not saying I have been busy or anything...I'm just _losing interest in my own story_. I'll still continue to try and finish it, but I'm not going to promise anything. Again as I might have mentioned before If **ANY** of you have **ANY** sort of ideas for filler chapters or anything **LET ME KNOW**. I would definitely appriecate the help.

And now here is the long awaited chapter you have probably all been waiting for...

Chapter 4

The next morning wasn't quiet in the least. The instant Harry woke up the pain throughout his body increased tenfold. He was fighting a scream he vaguely wondered how he fell asleep when he had that THING in him. Then as the screaming muscles dulled to a low moan Harry looked down. He couldn't see anything, but he didn't want to sit up with the chance that he would pass out. Instead, he agonizingly slowly stretched his right hand down and felt around. The vibrator was gone, but it had been recently removed as was obviously seen by his erection.

Harry stopped his wondering hand at the base of his penis and just wrapped it loosely around it. He swallowed thickly. 'What was he supposed to do now?' He didn't have the strength to make himself feel better and he was also in too much pain to even move his hand up and down. Harry closed his eyes letting a long deep breath out.

At that moment Voldemort decided to come out o the bathroom. He stopped in this tracks there laid his pet still on his side, on top of the comforter, with is eyes shut and his hand wrapped loosely around his manhood. Harry didn't seem to hear him as Voldemort stepped up to his pets side of the bed, crouched at stomach level, and took in one last look at his beautiful slave's body, before he ruined the scene. Voldemort grinned when he placed his icy cold hand just above his pet's hand.

Harry eyes shot open in shock. He tried to remove his hand and back up, but Voldemort interlocked his hand with Harry's. Harry looked back up at his master with pain in his eyes from trying to back up.

"What do you think you're doing, pet?"

Harry tried to look away from his master piercing eyes, but Voldemort grabbed his chin and forced Harry to look at him. "Pet…" he said warningly. "I won't ask again." Harry blinked and quickly licked his lips before replying.

"I wasn't doing anything, master. I just woke up." Voldemort growled. He pulled his hand, taking Harry hand with him, and squeezed his Harry's tip. His pet yelped as Voldemort kept squeezing tighter. Through painful gasps Harry spoke again. "I was…seeing ah…if the..ugh…thing was out of me, mh master."

Voldemort stopped squeezing and instead continued his ministrations until Harry came. The cum shot all over the floor and Voldemort's hand. All the while Voldemort never allowed Harry to look away from him.

Harry felt so disgusted when his body refused to obey him and he came right in his tormentor's hand. He felt even more violated right when because Voldemort forced him to look right into his demonic eyes. Harry felt humiliated when Voldemort brought his cum covered hand up to his face and said, "Clean it up." Still being unable to look away from him Harry was forced to clean his own cum of the monsters hands. Finally, his master let go of his chin and patted him on the head.

Smirking he said, "See that wasn't that hard." Before grabbing a hold of Harry's arm and yanking him out of the bed. Harry screamed as he hit the floor. All the cuts from the previous evening reopened and puss oozed from them; every cut infected.

"Now get up, pet. You're taking a romp in the New Ministry and you'll do everything I say, right?" A swift kick to the chest Harry nodded urgently. "Good. Now come here like the good dog you are."

Harry crawled as fast as he could as painless as he could. He wanted the pain gone and he would do anything to achieve that goal. Laying at Voldemort's feet Harry even panted like a dog. His whole body was on fire, each cut felt like a new stab wound from a heated blade. The tip of Voldemort's shoe nudged under Harry's face and lifted it up. "You want something, pet?"

Harry couldn't nod so instead he rasped, "Yes, please, sir." Voldemort's smirk widened.

"Beg for it."

Harry took in a ragged breath, squeezed his eyes shut as a couple tears slid down his heated face. He opened his eyes again for the pain to stop. "Master, please take this pain from me. If I am to do everything you ask today it would be better painlessly. Please, Master I'm begging you." More tears poured down his face. Harry was now experiencing the effects of the infections. His head was throbbing and burning and light headed and if Voldemort didn't want him to die he would grant Harry this small favor.

"Beautiful." Suddenly Harry was lifted onto the bed and the next thing he knew was one of the Healers was in their room tending to his wounds. The Dark Lord was hovering closely behind the healer watching his every move. The healer looked frightened as he turned to the Dark Lord for the diagnostics.

"My L-L-Lord. This young man-"

"He's my pet acknowledge him as such."

"Of course, My Lord. Your p-pet's injuries were all infected I got rid of most of the infection, but the eye wound was too damaged. He'll probably be blind in that eye for the rest of his life. I recommend he stay on bed rest for a week, My Lord; to recover from these nasty infections." The clarified as the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow.

"Lastly, I noticed bruising around the inner thighs and if you would just let me ch-"

"No! I am the only one who touches him there. Me, Lord Voldemort, and no one else. You understand healer?"

"Y-Yes, My Lord." He bowed deeply.

"Good, now get out. Wintelbe blindfold him and take him back to the healer quarters."

Wintelbe stepped forward placing the mask on as the healer spoke again. "My Lord don't you want me to finish healing him and getting rid of the scars?"

"Now why would I want you to do that? Get him out of my sight." The next second the imprisoned healer was gone.

Harry, having heard the whole conversation let out a long deep breath. The pain was still there especially down between his legs where Voldemort forbade the healer touch him, but otherwise the burning fire throughout his whole body had dissipated. He was still in shock over the fact that he might never see out of his one eye again. Harry was just about to dose off into a peaceful sleep when he was slapped on his thigh. The young man sucked in his breath sharply fully intending to tell him a piece of his before realizing who it was he was with want what he had begged not an hour before. 'Damn, what have I gotten myself into again?'

"Put these on after your bath; get going before you regret lingering out here." He said lustfully. His master tossed a tight looking pair of shorts at him as he slowly got up from the bed heading to the bathroom. "Door stays open." He called after Harry.

Harry was used to this request and as quickly as he could he got the tub ready and stepped in. He scrubbed with soap stinging every cut and finished with ten minutes. Drying off quickly and taking another ten minutes to get the tight shorts on, Harry rushed out of the open door only to run head first into the master himself. Freaked out, Harry backed up and went down sitting on all fours reverting back to his doggish tendencies.

"Better." Voldemort hooked his leash on and yanked him towards the door. Having no vision on the right side of his face Harry smashed into the only the bed posts, but also the doorway corners and other death eaters. Harry's master didn't tell him to change into his dog form and Harry believed that he just wanted everyone who was loyal to the light to see their hero broken down in his human form rather than his dog form. He really didn't want to do everything Voldemort said, but if he didn't he'd get that potion shoved down his throat and that potion lasted a LONG time and only Merlin knows what Voldemort would make him do then. No, it was better to do what he was told today and not get punished.

Harry was running into things they had made their way down into the dungeons to retrieve THAT said potion. Voldemort tossed Harry's leash at one of the guards as the other guard opened the prison cell. As Voldemort entered he called out, "Snape. Potion now."

Snape walked over to his potion supplies table where at least 20 vials sat and picked up one. He walked back presenting the vial as he bowed deeply.

"As you requested, My Lord."

As this exchange was going on Harry got off his knees to grab hold of the prison bars and catch an actual glimpse of one of the people who tried to save him. The guard holding his leash allowed it, but came up behind and rubbed up against him saying, "I like the additions, Potter. Especially, that scar on your face, you get that last night?" Harry could feel the man smirk behind his back at his own comment. "You smell good too." Not only was the man's nose was buried in Harry's hair but his hands were wondering across all his scars tracing all of them with precision. Now Harry remembered him, he had stayed with the executioner a few times when Voldemort was away and the man was always mesmerized with Harry's scars old and new.

Harry just let MacNair's hands wander. Early on in his imprisonment he was taught not to fight the Death Eater's wandering hands by starving and cursing practice. Harry instead focused on the Snape/Voldemort exchange to block out MacNair's molesting hands.

"Excellent, Snape. Now, here is a list of potions that the healers need replenished. They seemed to have run out of many potions working on my pet this morning." Voldemort nodded toward Harry. Ignoring MacNair, Snape cast a quick glance over. His eyes widened in shock before the calm mask covered his face again. The Potions Master's mind was reeling. He had heard the stories from other Death Eaters about Harry Potter being passed around for their own to do to him what they want. Snape never fully believed they were telling the truth, but seeing Harry now being practically raped and not doing anything about it he believed everything he had heard and he didn't like it one bit. No one should be forced to be put through this. And by the looks of it Harry was tortured severally for months as far as the scarring went. What worried him was the scar across his right eye. It was still swollen and his eye was shut and he thought Harry would be blinded by it.

"I will get right on them my lord. I pray the potion is useful." Snape watched the Dark Lord exit the cell push MacNair off of Harry and pull Harry away.

"Gorgeous boy, uh Snape?"

"Yes _gorgeous_, MacNair." He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Snape started up a blood replenishing potion to get his mind off the shocking truth he just witnessed. He realized Harry was losing the final battle before it had even begun.

______________________________________________________________________________

They arrived at the ministry shortly after breakfast. Voldemort decided to allow Harry to walk behind him and not crawl from his performance this morning. All he said before flooing in was, "I still have that potion if you decide to enact something heroic." Harry wasn't even planning on trying to do something so stupid that would get him crippled for life. He didn't even know why his Master even bothered because he knew nothing was going to change until he got word from Snape or someone in the rebel group saying that the battle had begun. Then his Master had better watch out for him. Harry smirked at the thought.

Voldemort yanked him away from one of the many fireplaces in the Ministry building and pulled him towards the golden monument. It had been refinished and looking at it now Harry realized the change had been for the worst. Instead of Centaurs and House Elves, like there was previously, there was Voldemort and three Death Eaters slaying four innocent people. Dumbledore was one of them. Harry looked away from the fallen as he noticed something near the foot of the statue of Voldemort. He looked closer and then reared back in shock almost accidently disobeying his Master's rule on 'no pulling the leash.' There behind the statue was an image of Harry himself. The Harry statue was crouching behind his Master looking pleased and hungry as he watched his master killing. Harry almost gagged right then. _He didn't look like that, did he? No, he was still Harry. Never wanting to see anyone killed except the select few…_ He looked up at Voldemort's back and glared.

Harry tore his gaze away from his Master and the monument and instead focused on the people that were in the ministry. From the look of it most of the people from the ministry had kept their jobs since reign of Voldemort, but everything was gloomier and darker. The only bright color in the whole building seemed to be the monument and Harry doubted many from the previously light side looked at that. There were still posters of Fudge, but they were pictures of him shaking hands with people like his Master, Lucius Malfoy, and many other well known Death Eater's in high rank of Voldemort's circle. It seemed, Fudge was always under someone's thumb and all the warrants and new rules were passed by him and enforced by Voldemort's new soldiers.

Suddenly Voldemort and Harry were surrounded by camera flashes and reporters with Quick Quote Quills standing at attention. All the reporters were very respectful to the Dark Lord asking, "Can we have a word My Lord?" "My Lord, can you tell us…" Many even bowed before him and acted like his own Death Eaters would. Maybe that was one of the new rules enforced. Harry didn't know, as he was never in the presence of anyone other than Death Eater's who always acted like that.

Voldemort stopped amidst the group of reporters and respectfully answered, "How may I be of help?" As he said this he yanked Harry's leash to bring him up into a heal position. Harry was about a head shorter than Voldemort, but Voldemort still barked, "Sit." At him and Harry sat in a crouched stance. More cameras flashed at this display of obedience. Harry kept his head down, not wanting the paper's to have a clear view of his face when the story he knew was going to printed came out the next day. He could already see the headlines, "Boy Who Obeyed: Life as the Dark Lord's Pet." Harry shuddered at the thought, but didn't move to avoid the whole confrontation.

"My Lord, who is your pet? No one knew of your Lordship having a companion pet."

Harry's eyes widened. Voldemort never told anyone that he was his pet? None of the Death Eater's spilled the beans either? Voldemort answered with a huge smirk on his face. "Why don't you recognize your once Savior of the Wizarding World? Pet, show them your scar." Harry let out a defeated breath as he complied with his Master's wishes. More flashes. _Great now my face will be in every paper imaginable. Thank Merlin I never have to see the article they'll be doing._

"My Lord, where have you been keeping him hidden?" One female reported asked timidly. She ushered the Quick Quotes Quill closer to Voldemort with her head bent.

"I'd have thought that would have been obvious, but I'll answer so your uneducated minds can understand. He was staying at the Headquarters with me and my closest Death Eater's."

"My Lord, where are you currently staying? The location." A plumb, bedraggled looking man asked. He was using a simple notebook and quill.

Voldemort gave an evil smirk. He didn't reply, but whipped his wand out and cast a Cruciatus Curse. He let the man go. "That is an unacceptable question." He gaze swept over the rest of the reporters. "Any other questions?"

"My Lord, is it permit able to ask your…pet some questions?" All the reporter's eyes widened and everyone was silent. Harry waited to hear what his Master would say to this. He could see Voldemort's robes swish towards him and he could suddenly feel the piercing gaze coming from him. Harry shuddered.

"Of course, he can answer some questions. Right, pet?" Voldemort tugged the leash letting Harry rise to face the reporters.

With his still bent down Harry said, "Yes, Master."

"Harry, how does the Our Lord treat you?"

_Were these people dumb? Couldn't they see how he was being treated?_ "Bloody Fantastic, if you can't tell." His voice was dripping with acidic sarcasm.

Many of the reporters recoiled. One of the braver ones stepped forward and asked. "My Lord's Pet," _Suck up._ "Do you have anything to say to all those rebel's out there, anything to discourage them from coming around here and starting a riot?"

Harry was ready to answer this man's question full heartedly and honestly, but his Master beat him to it. "Of course, he as something to say on that matter. He has told me on numerous occasions that he would love very much to have them come here so my Death Eater's and I can destroy them. He doesn't want anyone to intervene with his new life, especially not his old friends who simply wouldn't understand his new relationship with me."

Harry's face was bright red not only from embarrassment, but also in anger. _How dare that bastard say such things?! I'm gonna rip him— "_ Harry's collar tightened around his neck. He tried to pull the collar away from his neck even though he knew it was futile.

Voldemort gave a brief smile, which looked more like a sour lemon had been place on his tongue. "It seems my pet is acting up. We will be going on to our business now. Get out of my sight leeches." Every reporter scattered. Harry was suddenly pulled close to his captor in the spacious hallway. Voldemort then glanced down at Harry. "Having inappropriate thoughts about me, pet?" He gave his pet a smug smile. Harry was gasping for breath pointing at his collar, giving pleading eyes at his Master. "Well, I guess you have been behaving pretty well." He lightly touched the collar and the tension dissipated. Harry took a huge breath of fresh air. "Thank you Master."

"No need to thank me, pet…Crucio." Harry's back arched into an upside down parabola as he screamed bloody murder. He was caught unexpectedly because he normally kept himself quiet. Everyone in the Ministry froze staring at their old Savior. No one stepped in to stop a once illegal curse. They were all too scared, afraid of the same fate thus allowing it to be fall upon a mere child who shouldn't have been placed in that position in the first place.

Voldemort cancelled the curse, smirking. Harry lay on the floor panting. "Get up." Voldemort said harshly. Harry stood up shakily keeping his head bowed incase of more repercussions of his recent actions. While Harry was recovering, Voldemort motioned two Ministry employees over. Hearing the sudden footsteps Harry jerked his head up. His eyes widened. He twisted his head to look at his Master. Voldemort just smiled at him.

"No." Harry whispered as he started backing up. "Master, please I didn't do anything. Please. No. I'll be good, I swear!" Harry backed up to the end of his leash careful not to pull it. He kept pleading and saying he would be good.

However, Harry's pleas went unanswered. "You deliberately disobeyed me when I told you not to. It's your own fault pet. You should have known better." Voldemort went to his pocket soon producing the potion vial. "Hold him down." The two men grabbed him. Harry struggled and struggled, but no avail.

"Please, no."

"You should have not thought what you were thinking then, pet. Now open your mouth."

Harry knew he should just comply, but something that he had kept deeply hidden within him since his capture told him to fight. That what was happening to him was wrong. As he was attempting to fight off his captors his thoughts switched to what magic he could do and that's when he realized he was doomed. He had thought about magic and that triggered his collar. It wasn't long before Harry gasped for air. Voldemort just poured the potion down Harry's throat and held his hand over his pet's mouth making sure he swallowed before removing it.

Harry's last vision before he blacked out from air loss was Voldemort smirking at him and saying; "Now we'll have so much more fun today, pet. Just you wait."

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! I need to know if I went too far in anything or if you liked it and I should continue to write like this or if you just want to rant at me for not updating. That would be fine to.

Again, if you have any suggestions...I'm all ears. :)

Hope you enjoyed yourself,

Comewhentruthcalls


	5. Chapter 5

...I'm back? Are you guys all mad that I haven't updated in forever? Lastly, I would like to say I have not only been lazy and none creative but I have been sitting on two chapters for about 5 months or so. Does that make me a bad person? I hope not.

Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter. And I'm hoping to stay in my creative mode and update that second chapter that I"ve been sitting on within the month to get back in your good graces again. If you all want to hit me or send me a flame because of my unresponsiveness please do if it will help you feel a little better.

Also I would like to thank those who emailed me within this year because they boosted my creativity and gave me a positive insentive to continue working on this story again. Also thanks to those who have reviewed my story in the past. I appreciated every one of them.

ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy?

* * *

Chapter 5

Draco didn't come back that night or the following day. Near the end of the following day everyone who knew Draco's secret were growing more and more concerned. Hermione sat on the ground examining the wooden figurine Draco had been widdling a few days previously in her hands slowly stroking every part of the smooth curves. She hadn't moved much since Draco disappeared into the dense forest. Ron didn't leave her side attempting to easy her recent worries of Harry's fate. The twins were at the corner of the camp whispering to each other. Ron had believed his brothers were plotting on the return to Hogwarts to cut Voldemorts penis off. At the other end of the camp Remus and Sirius were conversing with the other rebels. About what? No one really knew. Whenever Ron or Neville had asked them about it they said they would find out soon enough. Ron could never get anything else out of them.

The whole camp was not only worried about missing a member of their group, but the other thought that had been nagging in the back of their minds was they were staying in the area too long. The rebels knew it wouldn't be long before someone, be it a Death Eater or civilian in cohorts with Voldemort, would discover them and they wouldn't be able to get away.

It had been decided that if Draco didn't show up by night fall they would start to pack up and leave. They had long out stayed their welcome.

Just before nightfall they had everything packed for the morning journey. They fire was put out and everyone huddled together to keep warm. During the dawn of the morning, just before regular folk awoke was there rustling slowly creeping closer toward the small rebel group. Remus and Sirius were the first to wake. Both had wands drawn in the direction of the rustling Remus kicked behind him waking Ron who in turn woke everyone. By the time the rustling was but 200 yards away all wands were at the ready.

They needn't have worried however as the scarred face of Draco appeared. His face was tinted red in the early morning rays of sun, peaking through the woods. He was panting and holding what looked like a newspaper under his arm. He gasped before speaking with a panicked voice, "What the hell are you still doing here?"

"We were waiting for you, you asshole. Remember, we said we'd stay together."

"Never mind that now. We can converse later. Death Eaters found us out…or will. They're making their way in this direction scavenging the forest now. We have to move…" Draco turned around to the same direction and he started walking back the way he came. Everyone unconsciously followed him. No doubt in anyone's mind when one spoke of being found by Death Eaters. They traveled as quietly as possible not allowing themselves the luxury of using magic too much magic usage would send an alert to Voldemort and get them caught even faster. So just having a little magic here and there had sufficed fort them that long had kept them going.

Draco veered off to the left just parallel to the Death Eaters but about a mile separating them. The sun was fully shown throughout the forest now as the rebels picked up their pace. The dew collected on their robes and shoes as they made their way through the high grass along the creek. The sun was reaching its peak when the small group of 20 was almost seen by a second sweep of Death Eaters. Draco was the first to notice them and ushered the group to crouch in the high grass. Everyone dropped and many laid flat with their wands out just in case of discovery they were ready. Between the grass blades Draco and Hermione saw a Death Eater pass not a half a kilo away do a double take in their direction. That Death Eater changed course towards the high grass and shot a flare in the group's area. Draco whispered down the line "Don't panic—it's a flare. Keep quiet." There was one on the far end who didn't get the message as the flare blew up above them and she squeaked. The Death Eater who sent the flare started running in the small group's direction brings the other five Death Eaters with him.

"Get ready to fight." Draco voiced. The group tensed, slowly rising to their haunches with their wands at the ready. The Death Eaters were getting closer and closer to their hiding spot. Fear built up in many of the untrained fighters as they started shaking-rustling the high grass around them.

Just as the Death Eaters were 100 yards away the moment came when three deer jumped out of the tall grass running away from the scene. They had probably been in a daze from the bright and only how had just recovered. The group saw with relief that the Death Eaters stopped and looked at each other with realization. They seemed to chuckle before resuming their search.

Draco and the rest of them waited for another half an hour before they got up and began moving again at a much quicker pace. "That was close. Thank Merlin for scared deer." Hermione said just loud enough for everyone to hear and their tension disappeared slightly. Everyone chuckled and kept walking. They walked until nightfall—no one daring to talk after their close up of death. No fire was built for fear that there were Death Eater around the area. All were huddled close to keep warm when Hermione spoke in a whispered conversation.

"Draco, where have you been? You just disappeared and didn't let us know where you were. I think we all deserve an explanation. You almost got us killed back there."

"I am not the only one at fault for that little mishap. You could have left." Draco said harshly whipping his head around to glare at Hermione. Draco saw that she had a hurt expression on her face and his anger dissipated. He let out a frustrated growl for making her upset before answering her question. "I got a letter the other night so I went into the closest town from where we were camping out. My informant told me to get a hold of the Daily Prophet because there was something I should see. I went and got it yesterday night and just about back to the camp when I saw those Death Eaters around. At least I snuck over and warned you, didn't? How can you possibly fault me?"

"Yes you did warn us and I, I mean, we all thank you for that otherwise we would have been caught. But you still should have told us, you idiot." Hermione's hurt expression shifted into a mischievous glint in her eyes as she smacked the back of his head. Draco gave her a pained expression with his famed glare, but didn't say anything knowing he deserved it. He never thought he would see the day when he would let a hit slide by without retaliation, but then again when did he ever think he would be on the run from the Dark Lord?

"Can the rest of us see the newspaper, Draco?"

Draco just sighed. Hermione could feel him shifting nervously next to her before she felt something placed in her lab. "Don't look at it tonight you won't be able to sleep. I'll explain more in the morning."

They were silent for a while before Hermione felt over Draco until she reached his face. Pulling it close she whispered in his ear, "You don't have to hold your feelings in about Harry most of us here care deeply about him. We'll get him out and we'll get rid of Voldemort and the other thing and then he's mortal again. Think positive." She lightly patted his cheek before she let go of Draco's face and hugged him. "You're not alone." Hermione whispered before releasing him and cuddling next to her boyfriend. Draco looked over at her watching her fall asleep before looking at the rest of the small group. Everyone was cuddled next to someone—Remus and Sirius to the left of him, Ron and Hermione, even the twins had each other. Who was left for him? No one. Harry was warming his ex-Masters bed and he was left by himself. He was truly alone. Just before Hermione fell asleep she heard Draco whisper, "You're wrong, Hermione I am alone—at least until Harry's at my side."

Draco waited for almost everyone to fall asleep before he got up and crept over to the edge of the campsite. He sat down with his knees to his chest arms wrapped around them and his chin on his knee. Draco stared out into the inky blackness of the forest. He thought back to the article in the paper. Everything written in the Prophet spurred his anger outward again. He wanted to kill the Dark Lord more than ever, but he didn't know if he had the guts. What Draco really wanted to know was why he had these feelings. He was sure he never mentioned anything akin to attraction to the scar-faced boy, but somehow the Dark Lord knew and spurred his attachment even further just to goat him. Even though he didn't want to admit it to himself but Draco bit the bait that the Dark Lords dangled in front of him. He needed to prove himself. Prove himself worthy of courting Harry. With determined eyes Draco took a short walk around the camp to calm himself and plan before settling down for the night.

The next morning everyone was awake as the sun peaked out over the forest's edge. They were on the move again and the group would continue to be on the move until everything was finally over. It wasn't quiet light enough to read the newspaper Draco had provided, so instead, Sirius, Remus, the twins and Hermione bombarded Draco with questions about the paper.

"What did the paper say was happening around the town?"

"Does it say they know where other rebels are?"

"Is Harry Potter in it?"

"What's the Dark Lord up to now?"

Draco just held up a hand and everyone hushed. "I would prefer you read it yourselves otherwise I might not be responsible for my actions. Just wait a little longer and you will ALL get your answers." No one said a word for the next hour when the sun was just high enough to read the small letters on the page. Hermione pulled out the paper from inside her robe. As she unfolded the newspaper the first thing everyone who could see the paper saw was the cover picture with the headline above reading, Identity of the Dark Lord's pet: Revealed. Everyone looked at the picture closer. Voldemort was standing in front of Harry, who was crouching on the ground. Voldemort moved his arm like he was motioning for Harry to do something and Harry's hand swiped his hand moving his bangs away from his forehead. He didn't look too happy do so either not looking at the camera or anyone else in the picture.

"No one knew until now? Wow, I really thought Voldemort would have told everyone." Sirius speculated.

"No. That's the way the Dark Lord wanted it. If anyone of the Death Eaters told a non-Death Eater that person would have been found out and killed immediately. No questions asked. He didn't want anyone trying to do a rescue mission so soon after getting Harry in his grasp." Draco's face contorted angrily.

"Hermione read it out loud so we can all hear it."

"All-all right." Hermione said hesitantly. She cleared her throat before reading the article with evident dread. "Today was the first day our Lord came to a public outing with his newly acquired pet. There had only been speculation before then whether or not our Lord had been keeping a secret from the public, but all has been revealed. This mysterious pet has been identified as none other than the former Savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter. From the looks of him time has not been kind to him. A new scar was revealed during this outing on the pets face, slashing across his right eye. How many more has there been since his downfall? Only time will tell. In an interview with Our Lord we were fortunate enough to ask his pet a few questions—"

"They can't even say Harry's name? These bloody ponces! Harry saved them time and again and this is how they thank him? Not even giving Harry the dignity of his name." Ron blurted out. Looking around everyone was nodding their head in agreement. He looked guiltily at Hermione before saying, "Sorry 'Mione. You can continue."

Hermione just smiled sadly. She had thought the same. "We asked him how he was being treated and his response was, "Bloody Fantastic, if you can't tell." So for any of our readers wondered he is being treated quiet well because he said so himself—"

"Obviously the reporter is lying there is no way Harry would say that." George interrupted Hermione. George was stopped short as Draco bit back a retort.

"Actually it's quite possible, Weasley. Harry's been with the Dark Lord for about six months already. Harry knows what he's like and probably didn't want to get punished for his truthful answer." Draco turned around slowly walking backwards and answered George.

"Harry could also have been sarcastic too. Just throwing that thought out there." Fred said casually. "Draco, George, remember Harry was very sarcastic when we were still in the castle. Sarcasm was at its best when Harry was around."

Everyone was silent in thought. The rustling of the newspaper brought everyone back to reality and Hermione began reading again. "Next we asked quiet a serious question. Our reporter asked our Lord's pet if there was anything he wanted to tell the rebels or if he had any advice to give tell to those on the run." Hermione abruptly stopped reading aloud as her eyes scanned father down in the article. She read a little farther and gasped, gripping the paper quickly looking up at Draco with fearful eyes.

"Hermione what does it say?"

"Hey, Herm, you can't just stop at a crucial point."

Hermione ignored them as she still had a pinning gaze on Draco who had his back to the group. "Is this what you were talking about?" Draco didn't acknowledge the question or didn't hear her. Hermione sped up folding the paper as she approached him. "Draco, did you hear me?

Draco slowed down and sighed. "I heard you and to answer your question" Draco rubbed hand over the scars on this face before sighing again. "…Yes…" Draco sounded defeated. "But I don't care what that article says." Draco said harshly as if speaking to see some unknown person instead of Hermione. "Harry deserves better and he's going to get better if I have any say in it."

Hermione's lips twitched into a small smile at his retort. The twins gushed at Draco, "Awwww…Draco has a crush." The twins were smiling as well. Hermione placed the folded paper into the folds of her robes. She was not going to read the paper anymore and swatted the twins in the head before going as they tried to steal the paper and giving them a punch on each of their arms. She gave them each a glare, "Just leave him be, guys."

They walked a little more than a mile before the badgering of the twins along with Remus and Sirius got to the bushy-haired girl. She gave a frustrated growl before reaching into her robes for the newspaper. Hermione gave them all a pointed glare.

"Now be quiet you guys otherwise you will not hear the story at all." Hermione unfolded the paper again scanning through the article to find she place. She started, "It goes onto say, "Our Lord answered the question for his pet saying, "Of course, he as something to say on that matter. He has told me on numerous occasions that he would love very much to have them come here so my Death Eater's and I can destroy them. He doesn't want anyone to intervene with his new life, especially not his old friends who simply wouldn't understand his new relationship with me."

All were quiet. They were all glancing at one another trying to sort out what was just read. Then the silence was broken. "What the hell does new relationship mean?" Ron asked stupidly.

Sirius answered for him, "What do most relationships have in common?—A bond, a friendship, an attraction to each other. See where I'm going with this?"

No reaction. Ron stared blankly at the group as if hoping a light would pop on and give him the blunt answer he was looking for.

Remus chimed in with another response. "Harry is unfortunately Voldemorts slave—he can do anything he want to Harry even go as far as to…you know." He motioned with his hand carelessly trying to get his point across.

Still no response. "What does any of the things you say have to do with Harry?"

"For Merlin's sake, Weasel. The Dark Lord is having a sexually active relationship with Harry all right? Although rape is probably a better word. I swear you are one of the stupidest…" Draco trailed off venting his frustrations to himself as he walked on ahead. He left the group to stew in what had been revealed in the last minute or two. Ron, on the other hand, had started getting red in the face and it spread all the way to the top of his ears.

Everyone within earshot heard Ron venomously say, "…I'm going to murder him. We are heading to that castle right now. I don't care about the bloody Horcrux's anymore, we can finish looking for the Horcrux's later. Malfoy lead the way, which way do we go?"

Draco turned towards Ron with a nasty smirk on his lips. "You idiot. We've been going that ways since we left yesterday. You really think I would have just let that article slide? Oh no. We are as ready as we are ever going to be. After reading that rubbish I had the same thoughts though I loathe admitting it. Anyway, I've been thinking about the last Horcrux's and I believe they are at Hogwarts."

"How would you know that?" Neville questioned from just behind them. Everyone whipped their head around looking intently at Neville. This was the first he spoke in weeks. Everyone was shocked.

"Welcome back, Nev." Hermione cheerfully said. Neville shyly smiled back.

"Thanks." He whispered kindly. There was a warm silence in the whole group. All were smiling, happy that Neville had surfaced from his revive. Yet glowing in happiness could not stop Draco from answering.

"We have the ring, the cup, the book, and the necklace, two were sealed in school founders collections. The Dark Lord wouldn't make a Horcrux out of a Gryffindor artifact so therefore the Ravenclaw artifact left. I had overheard once that there was an actual artifact at the school…somewhere in the Ravenclaw Common room-supposedly. It just occurred to me a few days ago. Now if we can just infiltrate The Dark Lords headquarters then—"

"It's not V-Voldemort headquarters though…It has and will always be Hogwarts. A school of witchcraft and wizardry. No one can change that not even that Snake." Everyone stopped walking through the wheat field and stared at Neville. The last speech he gave was when he planned the battle strategies. "That Snake has taken everything from us, our lives, our families, our friends, but we cannot let him take the school too. We called Hogwarts our home and safe haven. That man has taken enough from us and it is high time we get it back. We WILL get that last Horcrux and kill Voldemort ending this madness."

All were awe-struck that Neville, the one who had been comatose since his last speech had given such a powerful comeback speech. He really knew how to unite people and make them feel like they were the ones in charge. He would be the new leader of the rebels when it came time to fight in the final scene Draco knew, but would never ever admit to thinking it. Neville would be the one people would look up to then, not Harry. He was going to be the new Savoir of the Wizarding world in these dark times.

Neville looked away shyly as he started walking again. The rest followed close behind. After they had been walking in silence a while Neville spoke again. "It's a long way back to Hogwarts, we should get a plan and a strategy going. Draco, I think I interrupted a plan you had."

"That you did, Longbottom." Draco said coldly, but Hermione could detect a hint of amusement in his voice as well. Hermione never thought she would see the day Draco would help plan something with Neville, a boy who had been tormented by Draco for years. She just smiled then as they walked farther through the dense forest as Draco began to speak of his master plan with Neville.

* * *

Please review and give me feedback. I always appreciate the reviews even if they are correcting my gammar and such. :)


End file.
